


A High School Drama

by Kayus_Sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayus_Sama/pseuds/Kayus_Sama
Summary: Follow the twist, turns, and smut of our favorite blond and his dark eyed lover.





	1. It was all that stupid Teme’s fault.

Notes: Hi everyone, I'm a long time reader, first time author. I don't know how often I'll update because my life is crazy. I hope you enjoy! ~K_S

Disclaimers : I do not own Naruto. I make no profit from this story. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

_____

Naruto shifted nervously in the uncomfortable wooden chair outside of the Principles office. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting but it seemed like forever. The stupid Teme’s Mother had shown up some time ago and was already talking with Principle Hatake— the stupid Teme in tow.

Everything hurt. Naruto winced as his arm brushed against a particularly tender spot of said chair. “Stupid teme and his stupid face.” He mumbled whilst gently rubbing his sure to be very bruised ribs.

It was the door to Principle Hatake’s office opening that broke his internal string of curses about the Teme. “I can assure you Principle Hatake Sasuke will not conduct himself in this manner again. I think the punishment we discussed will be more than acceptable on the part of the school. Rest assured, he will also receive reprimand at home as well.” Came a soft, yet stern voice.

Naruto watched as the stupid Teme followed his mother out of the office his eyes firmly affixed to the floor. The stupid Teme’s mother came to an abrupt stop directly in front of Naruto. “You must be Mr. Uzumaki.” It was a statement, not a question. I am Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke’s mother.”

“Umm… hello.” Naruto answered cautiously.

Her voice seemed compassionate but her eyes leveled a knowing glare. “It is my understanding that who exactly started this… altercation…is a mystery. Regardless. Sasuke took things too far. I taught him better.” Giving a sideways glance back at her son she firmly commanded. “Sasuke. Apologize. Now.” It was the first time Sasuke had look up from the floor since emerging from the office. The glare he sent Naruto was lethal. “I’m sorry.” Sasuke muttered softly. He then returned his eyes to the floor. Mikoto, turned and gave a curt nod to Principle Hatake who had been watching the events unfold, then turned on her heel with Sasuke closely behind and headed for the door. Naruto couldn’t help but watch as she stopped just short of the door only to see Sasuke open it for her. “Kiss ass” he proudly thought to himself.

His pride was however short lived. No sooner did the stupid Teme open the door he heard… it. The sound was clean, sterile almost, the crisp click of high heels on a tile floor. It hunted Naruto’s dreams. With each step Naruto heartbeat quickened. Panic clear on his face Naruto turned to Principle Hatake. “You called my dad, right?!” Naruto squeaked. “Of course…but, after I explained you were injured he did mention something about phoning your Grandmother." Principle Hatake stated all too casually for Naruto’s liking. His father was reasonable. He could explain to his father that it was all the stupid Teme’s fault and the discussion would end with a trip for ramen to aid in the healing process of his battle wounds.

His Grandmother was a demon. No, the devil herself (and she indeed wears Prada). There was no reasoning, or statement, or plea that could save his ass now. He was doomed. Doomed. And it was all that stupid Teme’s fault.


	2. That Damn Baka!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's POV

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. I make no profit from this story. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
__________________________________________________

Sasuke’s face expressed a deeper scowl than normal. He could hear Principle Hatake and his mother speaking but it registered as little more than background noise. Something inside silently pleaded for him to pay attention to their conversation but he was too focused on the recent events. 

Why had that moron just attacked him? Although he didn’t like to boast Sasuke knew he possessed the intellect to figure this out. He sighed. Replaying the events in him mind sequentially.  
__

He had just left AP history and was headed to AP calculus. He stopped by his locker to retrieve some items from he’d need for the next class. 

Jugo, whose locker was next to his, and with whom he shared the next class also stopped by to pick up a spare pencil from his locker. They chatted briefly, confirming this Saturday’s plans to go watch the new movie that had just released. 

That girl, Ino Yamanaka who sat next to him in AP English stopped by asked him for his notes from yesterday. Sasuke remembered that she wasn’t absent. Rather she just spent the whole period texting under her desk. He remembered that the constant vibration noise distracted him for most of the class. He promptly refused, and informed her that if she had chosen not to pay attention it wasn’t his responsibility, or problem. 

After Ino left. Jugo reprimanded him for being mean to blond. To which he only replied that his didn’t have the time or patients to suffer fools. 

Then Naruto ran around the corner screaming a string of profanities fist clenched and drawn back ready to throw a wide right hook. The reset and been natural reaction. Sasuke took his own right palm making a cutting motion at Naruto’s inner right elbow bringing his arm towards Naruto’s waist and throwing off Naruto’s balance. Then, stepping forward diagonally, Sasuke brought his left inner elbow bend up to cradle Naruto’s chin, extended him arm back then down. 

A perfect Irimi-nage. The result, was Naruto landing roughly on his right side in considerable discomfort while he’d only have to readjust his hair… slightly… before the next class. Sasuke would admit, he could have use a simple wrist lock to dispense with Naruto’s sloppy right hook, he didn’t, but he could have.  
Sasuke was truly perplexed. He hadn’t seen Naruto since yesterday in last period (gym). Beyond Sakura Haruno they didn’t even share any friends. Naruto wasn’t in any of his other classes and to Sasuke’s knowledge they never had any direct conflicts. In fact, they barely spoke at all.  
__

His mother’s voice broke his thoughts. “Sasuke, pay attention.” She sternly warned. 

“Hn” he replied. 

Principle Hatake glanced between the mother and son chuckling somewhat inappropriately given the situation. “As I was saying Sasuke, we have a zero-tolerance policy for any kind of violence here. It doesn’t matter who started it. We hold both parties equally responsible. We pride ourselves on the reputation of our students.” 

“However, as your mother mentioned, three times, you are (1) an impeccable student, (2) top of your class in fact, and (3) and your family donates large sums of money to the school every year.” He parroted Mikoto somewhat dryly. “As such a student,” Hatake continued, “we can afford to overlook over look one infraction. At least in part. “

“In part?” Sasuke questioned. 

“Yes, in part. I won’t permanently expel you, or Mr. Uzumaki as policy dictates. Instead, you’ll spend the next 14 Saturdays—until the semester ends— preforming community service for the school from 8:00am-3:45pm… along with Mr. Uzumaki of course.” Principle Hatake deadpanned. “In return, you both stay in school, graduate on time without this mark on your records.

 

“14 Saturdays … community service…8:00am-3:45pm” the words echoed in Sasuke’s head in a demonic like loop.


End file.
